When Can See You Again?
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This takes place after High School musical 2. Gabriella has been trying to get Troy to notice her, even after his mother died. But when somebody new comes into town. They both start to fall in love. Even if she doesn't know his deep dark secret.


"The party's in the next few days." Jasper told him.

"I know." He admitted, as a girl entered the room.

"Who is that girl?" He asked, then the girl walked over to him.

"My name is Gabriella." she said, introducing herself.

"My name is Edward." He said, also introducing himself.

"And what brings you to Albuquerque?" She asked, smiling at him

"I'm here on family business." He said, gathering his things.

"What family business?" She asked to his surprise.

"It's nothing you need to know," he said. "but how do you know your way around here?"

"One of Chad's basketball mates showed me around a couple of years ago," she said, frowning.

"Who is one of Chad's best friend's?" He asked her.

"His name was Troy," she explained. "we used to go out a lot when we were in sophomore year. But everything changed. He started hanging out with the Red Hawks, even with Sharpay. He hardly even notices that I'm alive, and then he completely ignores me."

"Why does he ignore you?" He asked.

"His mother died recently 2 years ago," she sighed. "but he hardly knows that I'm here for him."

"Gabriella," he said. "he probably just wants to forget about the past."

"Edward," Jasper called. "we have to go. Carlisle wants to have a family meeting."

"Coming." he just said. "when can I see you again, Gabriella?"

"You'll see me tomorrow at school." She said, as she caught a glimpse of him for the first time.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella woke up, and saw Troy walking up to her, as they both entered the classroom.

"Troy, why were you calling me?" She asked, sitting in her seat.

"Because I know I've been ignoring you," he said. "ever since my mother died, and it's not only that..."

"Troy, your not the same man I met three years ago." She said, then Edward walked into the room.

"Look," he said, grabbing her face. "I know what I did was wrong."

"What you did wrong was," she tried to explain. "was that you hurt me by dumping me for Sharpay, and now your crawling back after you left me for two whole years. But that changes everything that you had with me." Then she left the room crying.

"You shouldn't be crying over Troy, honey." A girl said, sitting beside her.

"Alice," Edward said. "Leave the girl a lone." The pixie haired girl left Gabriella on her own with Edward.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked.

"You ran out of the classroom crying," he said. "I had to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine. " She lied.

"You are not fine," he said, getting tissue out of his pocket. "You are hurt."

"Of course," she yelled. "I am hurt that Troy doesn't see me, or even notices that I'm alive."

"Calm down," he said. "I'm the one who notices you. Troy doesn't care about you."

"How do you know that he doesn't care?" She asked, surprising him again.

"I can't tell you," he said. "maybe, some other time perhaps."

"Okay," She agreed, then Troy came up to talk to her.

"Edward, can you give us a minute to sort things out?" He asked.

"No," he said. "I'm taking Gabriella's side."

"Well, I don't care," he yelled. "Gabriella, I'm sorry."

"Troy, I think you are more like Draco Malfoy." She argued. "you don't care about me."

"You are right," he said. "of course I don't care about you. Why don't you leave Albuquerque?"

"That's enough, Troy." Coach Bolton said, as he punched Gabriella in the face. Knocking her un-conscious. "Get her out of here, Edward. Her mother never wanted her in the first place."

"I'm on it, Bolton. And why would her mum not want her?" He said, picking Gabriella up.

"Because I heard her say it to Sharpay." Coach Bolton said, leaving with Troy.

* * *

After he picked Gabriella up and put her into the back seat. She woke up and saw Edward driving the car.

"Gabriella," He said. "are you okay?"

"My head sort of hurts from where Troy had punched," she said, wincing in pain.

"Don't worry," he said. "Carlisle will know what to do."

"Edward," she called. "does my mum know?"

"Of course she does," he said. "but I'm making a pit stop at your house to tell her that your leaving Albuquerque."

"Thank you," she said. "but will Troy find me?"

"No," He said. "Because my family is all the way in Forks and Alice will be excited to see you."

Then he parked out side the hospital, as Carlisle came with a stretcher for Gabriella, and then they both wheeled her inside.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"She got punched in the face by Troy," he explained. "but she was un-conscious. Is she going to be okay?"

"One can only hope." Carlisle said, examining her.

After Carlisle examined her, he left the room, so that Edward can watch her.

"Edward," someone called. "how is she?"

"Rosalie, she just got hit in the face," he exclaimed. "Other than that, she's okay."

"But who is she going to live with?" She asked.

"She's going to live with the Swans." He said, looking over at Gabriella. "Since their only daughter passed away 1 year ago."

"Which was Isabella Tisdale Swan." She corrected herself.

"That's true," Edward said, sitting beside Gabriella.

Just then, Carlisle came back into the room to check Gabriella's face.

"Gabriella," he begun. "you are luckily to not have broken bones."

"So, she's fine?" Edward questioned.

"Of course," he said. "she's fine, Edward."

* * *

Later that day, Edward saw Gabriella sleeping in her bed, and decided to climb into her bedroom. Without making a sound.

"Edward," she asked, starting to wake up. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You climbed into my bedroom, while I was still asleep." She stated him.

"Of course," he said. "you knew that I was here?"

"Yes," she said. "your the only one person to have not of hurt me."

"I know," he said, climbing in beside her. "I would never you, like Troy did."

"And thanks for showing me the real Troy." She said, thanking him.

"Your welcome." He said. "but I still can't tell you why he didn't care about you."

"Because you know that I am smarter." She said, obviously she wasn't smart enough to realise his secret. Or his family's big secret.


End file.
